


Mafia Affairs of Dragons (ver. 2, Story Attempt)

by Kazi_kun



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hotaru isn't explicitly named due Xanxus being slow/stubborn, Just because she's a lady doesn't mean Hotaru's a pushover, The Vongola Ninth's sons and lieutenants, Violence aftermath, Xan has a crush but has yet to realize, Xanxus also calls her "bitch", Xanxus refers to Varia's new doctor as Woman or Doctor, they're all adults here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazi_kun/pseuds/Kazi_kun
Summary: Attempt at a story, from Xanxus's point of view. It's a single page, unfinished. Good luck.Again, for Huinari on tumblr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mafia Affairs of Dragons (ver. 2, Story Attempt)

**Mafia Affairs of Dragons**

(ver. 2, Story Attempt)

When Xanxus _first_ sees the new doctor of the Varia, he believes this woman in her pant suit with nylons and practical flats, is nothing more than a pushover, yet _another_ weakling for him to be responsible for. She keeps silent and keeps her distance from him, only bothering him with her presence when he manages to get hurt, like when he cuts his hand on broken glass. The rest of the time, he doesn’t see her.

Fuck, he doesn’t even know her _name_.

And he _prefers_ it that way; when the bitch dies, he won’t need to learn a new one. However, she doesn’t die so easily, even when some hot shot thinks he’s better than Xanxus. Hell, the little shit didn’t get farther than the foyer, before he and his men were unconscious. When they came to, they were tied to stakes outside Xanxus’ balcony in their underwear with “Traitor” written across the duct tape over their mouths. He looked at them surprised while _they_ looked like they were about to shit themselves from fear alone. And because the handwriting looks familiar, Xanxus had to look at the report in one hand…and ended up half choking on his coffee when it clicks it’s the _bitch’s_ scrawl.

From then on, Xanxus sets up tests and watches to see what the bitch does. It usually ends with his tests being sedated, stripped to their underwear and hogtied before being left on the front lawn for the rest of Varia to see. And it’s only _one_ test that turns out a corpse.

The doc had survived, her lab coat torn at the shoulder, her tie crooked and her shirt missing half its buttons from the struggle. Her hair had been falling out of its bun and one of the lenses of her glasses were cracked…but there she sat, on a lopsided stool in her mess of an office with a cigarette in her mouth, a gun in one hand and blood covering the other. The body of Xanxus’ most violent test, was in the middle of the floor with his stomach ripped open with a _bone saw_ and a _scalpel_ buried half way up the handle, in his _forehead_. And while he had expected a traumatize woman in a fucking corner…the _doc_ was leaning on a window sill, her chin on the heel of her bloodied hand, staring out the window with bored indifference.

…Xanxus had to admit she had skills… _and_ a nice set of tits, from what he could see of them.

He stops the tests for the time being but hearing his brother had asked the doctor out for dinner one night, set his teeth on edge and he’s more violent towards everyone and no one. The underlings steer clear of him, only his guardians stick close, but at a distance…and it’s fucking _perfect_ timing for someone to yell for the doc to bring a sedative to knock him out, as he lashes out at the mirror in the dining room, easily bloodying his hand. He hits the mirror again with his other hand in time for the door to open, revealing a _gorgeous_ woman in soft cream.

The dress has long sleeves, a knee length tight skirt (a slit in the back to allow her to walk properly) and a cowl neck over a white straight collared camisole, showing off a drool-worthy figure and _really_ nice rack while maintaining a lady’s air about it. The jewelry is delicate and gold like the hair clip pulling her hair back above her left ear. Her nails are a transparent rose, her lips a rosy mauve and behind her glasses, her eyes have been lined with black and softened with a mix of skin tone eye shadows— _and_ she knows how to walk in those stiletto heels that raise her up a few extra inches, the hose on her legs, obviously demanding some natural grace and talent to keep from twisting an ankle as she strides towards him, passing off her coat and shouldering the strap of her medical bag, like it’s just another day at the office.

Xanxus turns to face _her_ and not just the splintered doubles, as she’s brushing her hair off her shoulder from under the strap while looking up, her eyes going to his hands in mild shock and surprise. And it’s the _doc_ that he’s trying to _not_ drool himself in a stupor over.

She sighs heavily and presses her fingers to her forehead with one hand, gesturing towards the table with the other, silently telling him to sit down so she can get to work. He does as she wants, watching her set her bag on the table and open it for the supplies she needs. She’s pulling the shards and splinters of glass from his hand, setting them on an unused bread plate, when Xanxus partially snarls if she had a nice time with his brother…she turns her back on him, _sitting on his knees_ , which startles the _hell_ of Xanxus and spreads a cloth on her lap to keep the blood off her dress, not once speaking, not once stopping until she’s done. And as she’s leaving, his hands bandaged and only aching, he orders to stop dressing like a man when she comes into work, starting tomorrow.

All she does is nod once and leaves him to stew in his lightened mood.

The next morning, she’s in a lady’s suit (still black and white) which catches the men off guard and she looks like she’d be more at home in some multi-billion corporate empire office, than in a lab coat taking care of mafia assassins…but for her, it’s just business as usual…even if she _still_ has her hair up out of her way and wears sensible but sort of dressy shoes. She’s still quiet as she patches them up, her hands steady and her focus clear but she’s well aware of her surroundings, nearly slicing Bel’s throat after catching the knife he had flicked at her, cutting the wires he had wrapped around her wrist at the same time, and flicking it back _without looking_. And Xanxus knows she wants to be here as much as _he_ does, but she’s doing her job to perfection without complaint.

The _next_ corpse she turns out, is a jackass who thinks she’s easy because the boss told her to dress differently. He attempts to force himself on her and underestimates her abilities. Levi, Lussuria and Mammon race to her rescue with Bel informing Squalo and Xanxus of what’s happened…and find their illusionist asleep on the doc’s lap while she’s back at the window with a cigarette, Levi in stupefied shock and Lussuria sweeping up broken glass—the body’s against the wall, head first through a glass cabinet. And something in Xanxus unwinds to find her safe and in one piece…though, he wasn’t sure _how_ she could Mammon to just _pass out_ on her like that.

Xanxus makes sure no one assumes the doc can’t kill everyone of them by passing out photographs of the two corpses to his men. If _anyone_ thinks they can get away with trying something again, Xanxus tells them, their funeral will be a ditch in the middle of nowhere to scavenged by the animals and left to rot. Squalo mutters something about Xanxus’s behavior but shuts up when Xanxus shoots him a dark glare and reminds him what the _Ninth_ had said to them when she was brought in—remember that she’s a _lady_.

And it’s that thought which causes Xanxus to half command the good doctor to be his date for a party at the main house, getting a surprised look in return and a shocked nod when he says to look _nice_ or else, before he half storms back out of her office. He takes no heed of Squalo sputtering curses at him, considering his Rain had been stripped to his undies for a physical, when Xanxus does this…but it ought to teach the swordsman to stop wearing those girly bikini briefs, since he leaves the door open just in time for Lussuria to pass by and squeal with delight about a Rain Guardian Pinup. He cackles all the way back to his own office, and makes an appointment for a new suit, one better fitting than his old one.

The night of the party, Xanxus expects that cream and white number but he’s pleasantly surprised by the black and white number with its calf length skirt, high collar and sweetheart-window to show off her chest. The shoes match perfectly and raise her up to the best height to be his date, the matching clutch and the white shawl she has draped over her sleeve covered arms, setting it off. Her hair is bundled up in a chignon and the black and white earrings she wears are classic, like the muted glistening red lipstick she wears for contrasting effect. And Xanxus _swears_ he’s half hard as she sways to his side, threading her arm through his offered limb so they can continue into the party proper.

She’s the perfect date, poised and elegant at his side. Xanxus can _feel_ his brother’s fury boring into his back but Xanxus can’t fathom enough to care, even as he _is_ mingling. He’s fairing better than he would have normally, his father comments, a note of pride in his voice that brings an old, boyish half smile to Xanxus’s face at the praise. And he snickers softly at the Doctor’s surprise when his father compliments her on keeping Xanxus and the rest of Varia in top medical form.

However, it’s the faint blush she has, that tells him she didn’t receive enough as a child but all _Xanxus_ can think about, is how that delicate smile at the praise and the warmth in her eyes, suits her and brings her to life.

A few of the Ninth’s lieutenants, a number of them loyal to his brother and looking down on Xanxus, insults her over being Xanxus’ date after going to dinner with his brother. They imply she’s sleeping her way around the Ninth’s sons, working her way to their boss but she snorts softly and sips her champagne with a little smirk on her lips. She knows the truth of the situation, and from the faintly annoyed flicker in his father’s eyes as they narrow on the speaker, it’s evident he knows it as well. Xanxus softly scoffs with the remark of having ordered the Doctor to be his date because he had to bring another member of the Varia, and it was either _her_ or _Squalo_ —at least _she_ would look better in a dress.

The joke at the last delivered line was caught and the implications were dropped but Xanxus knows she catches the hidden compliment by the light tightening of her hand on his arm. He excuses himself, leaving her with one of his father’s guardians, to refresh their drinks but she has to excuse herself when her cellular phone alerts her to a necessity requiring her attention. And despite knowing her instructions would have been quickly delivered, she didn’t return to his father’s guardian to wait for Xanxus—but the sharp _slap_ has a waiter taking the drinks so Xanxus can go for his X-Guns, a response _all_ the men share.

However, it’s his brother, the one the Doctor had gone to dinner with, who had his hand raised from _striking_ the young woman, who’s head had barely turned from the blow. Seeing one the Ninth’s sons, most of the men back down but Xanxus only releases his X-Gun and barely manages to squash his anger down— _this_ is _far_ from simply _forgiven_.

The Doctor turns to leave his brother behind but his brother grabs her bicep in a painful grip that she doesn’t react to. When his hiss of the status of her _true_ position within the Varia, Xanxus knows his brother will be the _first_ he will deal with, should his father be threatened by a coup but the good Doctor just laughs softly, the beautiful sound holding broken glass within its tones, and points out that since he was pursuing her like a dog in heat, his _mother_ had _asked_ her to accept his next invitation to keep him from doing something foolish that would get him hurt.

(END, Unfinished)


End file.
